Benny (The LEGO Movie)
Benny, a.k.a. 1980-Something Space Guy, is a 1980s-Style Minifigure who is one of the three secondary tritagonists of The LEGO Movie and a supporting character in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. He is voiced by Charlie Day in the film and LEGO Dimensions and by Mark Silverman in the video game adaption. Description Benny wears a cracked, bright blue space helmet. Benny's head is yellow, with black pupil-less eyes and a huge, open mouthed smile. He has a red tongue that is visible. Benny's torso is completely bright blue with the faded, classic space logo. He wears a bright blue jet pack as well. Benny's legs are completely bright blue. His helmet is cracked on the chin strap area because many of the classic spacemen's helmets got cracked in that area due to the plastic being too thin. In the recent trailer, it’s shown that in the sequel, his right arm has been replaced with a prosthetic metal arm, which indicates that his real arm was most likely lost during the invasion. Background The original version of Benny came out in 1984, in set 6824 "Space Dart", thus him being called "1980-something space guy" by Vitruvius. Since he is an old minifigure, he has a worn out appearance with his chest logo being partially erased and his helmet cracked at one spot. The cracked part on his helmet is said to cause oxygen to leak from his suit, which is alleged to affect his brain. As a result, Benny holds an all-too-happy attitude and short-term attention span to everything but those involving spaceships, even getting so excited, his vocabulary completely turns into yells of "SPACESHIP!" However, when times call for extended travel between worlds, his vast knowledge turns invaluable to those whom need it--and an undamaged spacesuit, too. After the DUPLO Aliens attack Bricksburg, he lost his arm and got taken to the Systar System. In the Emmet Awards contest videos, he is shown to be siblings with the Red Classic Spaceman and the White Classic Spaceman. LEGO.com Description Notes * Benny's helmet crack was based on proneness of the classic spaceman's helmet to crack. * Benny reuses Dr. Inferno's robot arm. * Benny's trademark in Master Building is anything "big, blue, and pointy"--as Bad Cop puts it--and compatible with technologies from the 1980s. * He is the first LEGO minifigure to be intentionally designed as broken, with the crack in his helmet. * Despite being adept with old space technologies, he is unable to decipher more modern ones like those in Business' computer room. Or, they are just unable to decipher him. * On LEGO.com, he is described to be from the 70s as the original classic spacemen were first released in 1978 as some of the world's first minifigures, but they weren't released in blue until 1984. * Physics frequently seem to warp around Benny as though he's outside Earth's atmosphere. He's occasionally seen floating around, as he would in a low-gravity environment, and as noted above, oxygen leaking from his helmet is a problem for him, even though he should be able to breathe that outside. * Despite not being seen with teeth in the Movies, The LEGO Movie Videogame and The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame show him with teeth. Gallery of Variants Physical Variants Movie Variants Videogame Appearances * 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow * 70816 Benny’s Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! * 70818 Double-Decker Couch * 71214 LEGO Movie Benny Fun Pack * 70821 Emmet and Benny's 'Build and Fix' Workshop! * 70834 MetalBeard's Heavy Metal Motor Trike! * 70841 Benny's Space Squad * 70837 Shimmer & Shine Sparkle Spa! * 71023 The LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures * 70848 Systar Party Crew Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery Benny .jpg|His LEGO Dimensions figure Benprom.png LEGODimensionsimage3.jpg Spaceman-legos-lego-movie.jpg Hello 1980 something space guy.PNG|In The LEGO Movie, known as Benny or the 1980-Something Space Guy Benny_space_man.jpg|In a photo shared by The LEGO Movie's Facebook page revealing his name Benny.png|CGI of Benny BennyCharlieDay.jpg|Benny in a movie poster BennyTLM.png|Second CGI Benny2.jpg|Third CGI Benny game.png|Benny in The LEGO Movie Videogame How-benny1.jpg|In The Emmet Awards advertisement Emmetawards benny popup.png|On The LEGO Movie LEGO.com page 70810 1to1 001 face1.jpg|Opposite Head printing The LEGO Movie Finland Trailer.PNG|Benny in the submarine File:Benny_1984_Computer.jpg|Benny hopping with excitment over the "1980-Something technology" Benny looks cute!.jpg|Benny when flying a spaceship siblings.jpg|Benny with his siblings as seen in the The Emmet Awards - Ma and Pa Contest promotion video File:Classic_Spacemen_Movie.jpg|Benny's siblings' brief appearance in the movie 640px-Lego_movie_benny.jpg|"I can build a SPACESHIP!!" IMG_20150226_065840549.jpg|Benny compared to the Blue Classic Spaceman. Note how Benny's helmet is thicker than the original, obviously a fix to the accidental thin-made 80s ones Bennys Ship (movie).png Lego-movie-13.jpg Lego-movie-14.jpg The-lego-movie-pic2.jpg The-Lego-Movie-Space-Village.jpg Benny dimensions.jpg 11931486006 2d4f0f7a43 b.jpg MasterBuilders.png Screen11.png Screen13.png Screen15.png 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Benny.jpg|Benny's Spaceship, Laser Craft and The Annihilator The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Poster.jpeg 34408910 10155758809498403 738211857780703232 n.png Heroes sail on the couch.jpg Pobrane (3)-1551285854.jpg 70837 (6).jpg 70841 (3).jpg Cute Little Benny.png Happybenny.png LEGO-BrickHeadz-41636-Benny-2-300x300.jpg LEGO-Movie-2-70821-Emmet-and-Benny’s-Build-and-Fix-Workshop-04-706x1024.jpg Benny vg.png|In The LEGO Movie Videogame BennyDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions Disco Benny.jpeg See Also * Blue Classic Spaceman Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures Category:Space minifigures Category:Classic Space